Lo que se ve no se cuenta
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Wendy caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la posada, nunca creyó que tanta felicidad quedaría a un lado por todo lo que podía llegar a traumarla [Inspirada en los comics de Hiro Mashima] En relación con los que anteriormente he escrito ['Tierna a su manera' 'Cálida borrachera' 'Sentimientos al aire' 'Lo que me une a ti' 'Desde el inicio']


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Al fin escribí algo con Wendy y lo que ella había visto con sus compañeros. Pobre, estoy más que segura que ella quedará traumada. ¿Y quien no? Ver a Ichiya con Anna y que ella se sonroje ¿A quien no traumaria?_**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan un poco. Les recuerdo que este fic tendrá relación con los que con anterioridad he escrito ['Tierna a su manera' 'Cálida borrachera' 'Sentimientos al aire' 'Lo que me une a ti' 'Desde el inicio']_**

 ** _Al igual que tienen inspiración en el arte reciente de nuestro maestro Hiro Mashima, quien nos dio este genial y hermoso regalo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **-¡Esto es relajante!**

Decía Wendy con satisfacción mientras se estiraba, sentir como el agua caliente de las aguas termales cubría su cuerpo y lo relajaba, era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Aquellas mini vacaciones después de tantas peleas, era lo que realmente todos necesitaban.

Y ella podía confirmarlo cuando veía a sus compañeros relajarse y divertirse.

 **-¡Cierto!** -Wendy alzó su mano en señal de lo que se había acordado **-Tengo que ir con Lucy-san por la pomada que le había prestado**

Ante ese pequeño recordatorio, se levantó y empezó a caminar a donde había dejado su ropa, no sin antes, en el camino secar un poco su cuerpo.

Tarareaba una canción contenta, claro sin imaginarse lo que vendría después.

 **-¿Lu-chan?** -Con la primera persona que se había topado en los pasillos de la posada había sido una muy solitaria Levy **-Natsu llegó y se la llevo como un costal de papas a esa dirección** -Terminó hablando señalando por donde ambos se habían ido.

 **-Muchas gracias Levy-san** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar **-Al rato pasaré a tu cuarto para entregarle el libro que me prestó**

Wendy camino en dirección contraria, sabía que por ahí se encontraba la habitación de Natsu, con su buen olfato de dragón, también supo que Lucy si estaba con ellos y Happy no se quedaba atrás. Sonrió, de alguna manera, le gustaba ver a Natsu y Lucy juntos, sentía una pequeña conexión entre ellos y estaba segura, que no era la única que podía verlo.

 **-Vamos Natsu...** \- Escuchaba ronronear a Lucy con sensualidad **-Sólo tu puedes hacerme ronronear...**

Wendy paro en seco detrás de la puerta. ¿Que era lo que estaba escuchando? Tuvo que tragar duro y abrir un poco la puerta para ver lo que pasaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver como Natsu había sido acorralado, la Yukata de Natsu descubría su hombro, mientras que la de Lucy, empezaba a bajar de sus pechos. Miro alrededor del cuarto y vio o que más temía, las botellas de alcohol vacías. ¿Así era como se comportaba Lucy cuando estaba a solas con Natsu?

Tuvo que ver la mirada suplicante de Natsu para comprender que lo que había visto no tenía porque decirle a los demás. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ahí, sólo podía escuchar a lo lejos como Lucy ronroneaba y empezaba a decir algunas cosas a Natsu.

Eso lo iba a traumar, no sabía como mirar a sus compañeros de ahora en adelante.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, mientras caminaba, tapaba sus oídos, no quería escuchar lo que seguramente ellos iban hacer. Vio a lo lejos como Gray y Gajeel corrían, como si su vida dependiera de ello, por diferentes direcciones.

 **-¿Sucedió algo?** -Se preguntó un poco curiosa.

Camino a la habitación, con suerte la puerta estaba abierta y podía apreciar lo que un par de tortolitos hacían. Jellal le daba pequeños y cortos besos a Erza, mientras que ella reía y sonreía de una manera muy tonta. Claro, las botellas de alcohol les rodeaban y podía segurar que todo había sido por una apuesta de los que habían corrido con miedo.

 **-Erza-san...** -Murmuró un poco impresionada, sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse.

Ambos adultos miraron a la puerta donde se encontraba Wendy, provocó un gran sonrojo tanto en ellos dos como en la niña.

 **-Yo...** -Trago duro antes de correr y esperar a que le explicaran **-¡Sigan haciendo lo suyo!**

 **-¡Espera Wendy!** -Gritó Jellal tratando de detenerla pero fue imposible **-Rayos, corre demasiado rápido** -Murmuró sonrojado.

Wendy se tuvo que detener para respirar, sus mejillas estaban más que calientes. Tuvo que tapar su rostro y hacerse bolita ante los dos acontecimientos, todo eso le daría horribles pesadillas. Por un momento penso que seria bueno no hacer misiones junto a ellos, en lo que se acostumbra a volver a verlos al rostro.

 **-¡Juvia para! ¡Me estoy mareando!** -Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, se puso alerta ante cualquier cosa **-¡Voy a vomitar!**

Podía jurar que ese grito, casi femenino, se podía tratar de Gray, aunque al escuchar el nombre de su compañera Juvia, se le hizo un poco raro. Camino rápido en dirección a los gritos, con suerte, a su alrededor no se encontraba alguna persona cuando se dio cuenta que todos los gritos provenían de las aguas termales y para ser más precisos, del área de los hombres.

Tuvo que tragar duro y cerrar sus ojos para entrar, no quería ver a un hombre desnudo, su vista aún era inocente en ese detalle. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio como una desnuda Juvia alzaba al aire, a un desnudo Gray. Fue cuando tuvo que despedirse de su vista inocente para ver a ellos dos.

 **-¡Ayúdame Wendy! ¡Por favor!**

Wendy empezaba a tartamudear cuando Gray le había pedido ayuda y había alzado su mano para que le ayudará escapar del agua de Juvia.

 **-¡Perdóneme Gray-san!**

Gritó mientras salía y dejaba a sus compañeros gritar de horror y de emoción. Volvió a correr entre los pasillos, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sus mejillas volvían a encenderse. ¿Cuántas veces ya se había sonrojado?

 **-Debo ir a donde Levy-san está**

Corrió para dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga de pelo azul. La única que podía llegar a escucharle todo lo que había visto en ese pequeño rato y claro, para pedirle si podía estar en su equipo durante un corto tiempo, en lo que podía llegar a olvidar todo lo visto.

 **-Lamentó por molestar Levy...** -Wendy había entrado y miro impresionada lo que ellos dos hacían, sus ojos subían y bajaban por ambos, la posición, la ropa desordenada y sus labios rojos, una escena más que romántica. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro antes de taparse el rostro y darse la vuelta **-¡Lamento por molestar! ¡Pueden seguir con lo suyo!**

Hablo nerviosa, escucho ruido detrás de ella, como Gajeel empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro y como Levy empezaba a gritar. Wendy se sintió mal por escuchar lo que no debía, tanto que hasta sentía sus orejas calientes y por esa razón tuvo que salir corriendo.

La única habitación que le quedaba cerca, era la suya. Sabía que al menos Charle se encontraba ahi y podía escuchar todo lo que había visto.

 **-¡Charle!**

Gritó al llegar a su cuarto y ver a su pequeña amiga mirarla con curiosidad mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en los muebles de su cuarto.

 **-¿Que sucede Wendy? ¿Viste algo que te de miedo?**

 **-¡Tengo que contarte algo muy importante!** -Lloriqueaba mientras se arrastraba a ella **-Pero ¿Me puedes prometer que no le dirás a nadie o que te voy a decir?**

 **-Lo prometo Wendy** -La gatita alzó su patita en señal de que aceptaba guardar el secreto.

 **-Yo...**

 **-¡Vamos a festejar!** -Tres pequeña figuras habían abierto su puerta. Veía a Lector y Frosch entrar a su cuarto con pequeños vasos y a Lily con una botella de alcohol.

 **-Valla no tenían por que hacer esto** -Charle se sonrojaba mientras le daban uno de esos vasos **-Pero vamos a tomar un poco**

 **-¡Si!** -Los tres exceed gritaron e alegría mientras alzaban sus vasos **-¡Salud!**

Y así Wendy miro alejada de todos como los cuatro exceed empezaba a beber y a reírse de todo. Suspiro con resignación, estaba más que segura que nadie la escucharía lamentarse.

 ** _Bonus_**

Wendy salió de su propio cuarto cuando escucho a Charle empezar a pedir más alcohol. Para su desgracia, ninguno se lo podía negar. Suspiro con pesadez al caminar por los pasillos de la posada.

Ya con todo lo que había visto y había vivido en carne propia, ya nada podía llegar a impresionarla más.

 **-¡Meen!**

Una última luz veía en uno de los cuartos, esa voz la conocía y para su desgracia, eso sólo podía significar peligro. Al asomarse, vio como Ichiya, aquel señor que se creía guapo aunque en realidad no lo era, desde su punto de vista, empezaba a hablar y posar frente a una mujer rubia.

 **-Usted es realmente hermosa, señorita Anna**

 **-¡No digas esas cosas señor Ichiya!** -Anna subía su mano a su mejilla caliente mientras reia tontamente. **-Que me sonrojo**

Wendy quería arrancarse los ojos y coser su boca ante lo que había vivido ese día. En conclusión, tendría que tomar una misión muy larga y tomar todas sus cosas, no quería ver a sus compañeros durante un rato.

Lloriqueaba mientras seguía caminando. Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, tendría que caminar con la carga en su espalda de lo que había visto.

 **-Lo que se ve no se cuenta...** -Wendy suspiro con resignación antes de caminar a recepción y pedir una habitación a parte.

Pobre de Wendy. Pero para su desgracia, de eso se trataba Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Pobre de Wendy. ¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho en su lugar? Esperemos que nuestro maestro Hiro Mashima nos de un poco más de material para divertirnos. Si es la primera que leen de todos los que he nombrado, no olviden leer los anteriores. Se que les gustará._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 29 de Enero de 2018_**


End file.
